Nine, Ten, Eleven
by EmilyWolfe
Summary: In a place where common rules of time are bent, the ninth, tenth, and eleventh incarnations of the Doctor meet. Short one shot, with a bit of angst. Pretty pointless, just a plot bunny.


The Ninth Doctor stood impatiently, tapping his foot. "They should be here by now. Figures, all of time and I'm late," He groaned to the TARDIS, who was silent. Landing in a place where the common rules of time were bent enough to talk to himself had taken quite the toll on her. Muttering darkly, he considered going back inside and returning to Rose when the wheezing of another TARDIS sounded. Turning towards the noise, he grew silent as a man in a tweed jacket and bowtie stepped  
"You're late," He told himself, who shook it off.  
"Rule four-hundred and eight- never let time control you," The man let out a grin and held out his hand. The Ninth Doctor ignored it.  
"Which one are you, then? Definitely future." The man- the Eleventh Doctor- lowered his hand with reluctance.  
"I'm Eleven. Ten should be here any moment, his driving's rather bad," Eleven explained. Nine rolled his eyes, and Eleven bounced on his feet, grinning wildly. Walking to Eleven's TARDIS, he examined the outside, running a finger over the paint.  
"What'd you do to her, to have her regenerate?" He asked, turning to Eleven.  
"Oh, the energy from the regeneration. Too much, as I had held off regeneration as long as possible. She couldn't take it," He explained, twiddling with his screwdriver. It took a moment for either of them to realize what had been said. Eleven was paralyzed for a moment, paling, as Nine swiveled on his foot, looking at him with a horrified expression. The fear quickly turned to a sort of anger. "But what about Rose?! Was she in there with you?!" Nine growled angrily, stomping towards him. "No, she's gone-" Eleven started, quickly stopping as Nine clenched his fists and stopped a few feet away. He backed against his old TARDIS, Nine towering over him menacingly, and tried to stammer out an answer. "Cybermen- Void- Uh, Torchwood was-" Nine grabbed him by the edges of his jacket, lifting Eleven off the ground and slamming him onto the TARDIS. "I need you to expain, now. I do have rules about non-violence, but none of them concern myself." He hissed, sending himself the glare of the Oncoming Storm as Eleven stuttered incoherently. As he attempted to piece together an explanation, a door creaking open was unnoticed.  
"Uh, am I interrupting something?" A voice sounded from behind them. Nine quickly dropped Eleven, who hit the ground coughing and sputtering, and spun to meet a man with wild hair and a pinstripe suit. He sent a glare to the man, presumably his Tenth self.  
"Oh, wow, I was terrifying," Ten muttered, recoiling a bit. From behind Nine, Eleven called out, "It was Ten, I had nothing to do with it!" and promptly fainted. Ten looked at Nine, confused.  
"I did what now?" Nine scowled at him, and growled, "Rose. What happened?" Ten instantly sobered, his face forming into a mask. "She's safe. She's alive, and she's safe. That's all that matters." Scoffing, Nine calmed a bit. "So, pretty boy, what happened to her?" He stood silent, a sort of quiet fury burning in his eyes. "She's in Pete's world, with a metacrisis clone of me. And, if you don't mind, I'd like to talk about something else," He spat quietly. Nine was about to ask for him to explain more, when Eleven grabbed his shoulder. "Leave it. We'd rather not talk about it." Nine spun to face him, and questioned "Why not? Too ashamed of your mistakes?" He quickly went into an argument with himself about his right to know, growing louder, and louder, and louder. Eleven was flailing his arms exasperatedly, and Nine had adopted a stiffened pose a statue would be proud of. Ten ran his hands through his hair, obviously distressed, until he shouted furiously, "Because I couldn't have her! My duplicate is living the adventure we can never have! BECAUSE I LOVE HER!" He stepped forward, breathing heavily, and Nine and Eleven were silenced instantly. Realizing what he had said, he started babbling. "I mean- you know, like in a friend to friend way- no, uh, I'm a Timelord and she's-" Nine kicked him in the shin. "Honestly? You're going to say that?" There was a powerful silence. After a couple minutes of glances and kicking at the ground, Eleven laughed nervously. "We really take them for granted, don't we? Our amazing companions." They sighed, and a bit of incarnation understanding was shared. ~

**Basically a bit of plot vomit. I couldn't get the image of Nine being furious with Eleven and Ten attempting to break them up, so this was created- I rather dislike it. But I don't mind, as long as you guys remotely enjoyed it~**

**[U1] Fixed the horrible, horrible spacing a bit, as well as changing a few bits and parts. Reads a bit smoother, I think.**


End file.
